


The Serenity Case

by Antigone2



Series: 1930s AU [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Detective Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filmed in black and white<br/>Minako Aino is the best gumshoe on the dangerous streets of a 1930s American city.  When the disappearance of Serenity Von Mond, heiress to the Silver Millenium fortune, sends the city into a froth of gossip and speculation, Minako takes the case - and soon finds that Serenity - and the world she occupied - isn't all it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my researcher/beta Irritablevowel. Baby, you're on the level.

_It was a slow day - which is sayin' something for my part of the city. I was sitting with my feet up on the desk, chewing gum and contemplating the blinking neon light from the hotel down the road, when the knock came at the door. Artemis was curled under my chair, asleep or pretending to be, I saw his ears prick up when I called, "It's open."_

_I sure didn't expect a dame like her to enter - not my office, not this neighborhood. She was definitely a high hat - made of money, diamonds in her ears and a dress made of silk that sounded like rain when she walked in. She was pretty, if not unforgettable. Like the kinda girlie you'd buy a drink with at the club and never see again except on the pages of the Society section of the papers._

_"_ Are you... Minako Aino, Private Eye?"

"Says so on my door, don't it?" Minako straightened up, swinging her legs under her desk and reaching down to scratch Artemis once behind the ear. "What do you need? Cheating husband? Missing jewelry?"

The woman took a deep breath, moistening her lips. She sat down nervously, looking for a moment as if she wanted to lay down a handkerchief before taking a seat. Minako noticed and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"My name is Naru Osaka."

Osaka. The name was familiar, she knew they owned a chain of jewelry stores in the city. Now Minako realized she may recognize Naru's face from the gossip rags, out with other rich young girls and high society.

Naru continued. "It's ... my friend. From childhood. She's ... well, she's missing."

A pen spun through Minako's slender fingers and she settled the notepad in front of her. "Serenity."

Naru nodded and Minako sighed.

Serenity Von Mond's disappearance after a gala three nights ago had the whole city in an uproar. Serenity was heir to one of the biggest real estate fortunes in the country. Her mother, Serenity Sr, was known as the "Queen of Real Estate" owning the famous Silver Millennium hotel, and more than a few swanky nightclubs (and some less swanky), and had been beside herself since her daughter went missing. The newspapers were having a field day with the 'missing Princess of Real Estate' story and the police had most likely shelved everything else to focus on the case.

"The police have that case covered," Minako said, shaking her head with a smirk.

"I don't think they do," Naru insisted. "I don't think this is any ordinary kidnapping. I-" she cut herself off and bit her lip. "I have money to pay you," she said. "Look into it."

Try as she might, Minako couldn't get much more out of Naru, except a down payment in the form of a stack of crisp bills with a bronze money clip she didn't seem to want back.

As the door closed behind the client, Minako shook her head and looked down at Artemis, who regarded her with knowing eyes.

She shifted her gaze to the pile of papers beside her on the desk, pushing aside some letters and invoices to see the newspaper she'd dropped there yesterday, the younger Serenity's pretty face splashed across the front page, and an impassioned plea from her heartbroken fiancé to the supposed kidnappers to return her unharmed.

Artemis stretched, and jumped onto the desk, looking bewteen the stack of cash and the newspaper. "Looks like we are taking the Serenity case," he said.

* * *

The townhouse where Serenity lived was surrounded. The tabloid newshounds rubbing shoulders with legit reporters, one lone policeman standing by the door, waving aside passersby who lingered too long. No one was going in or out currently, so the journalists were relaxed, flashbulbs quiet while they chatted.

Minako recognized some familiar faces among the crowd, and saddled up to the most handsome of them. "Got a light?" she offered her cigarette out like she was flirting at a nightclub, not standing outside the home of a missing girl, fishing for information.

The man smirked knowingly in response. "Minako Aino."

"The one and only," she grinned. "How are things, Motoki?"

Motoki leaned back against a nearby car, shifting the heavy camera strap on his shoulder. "Right now a whole lotta nothing. Police searched the place two days ago, and haven't been back. The 'Queen' don't even live here most of the time, ya know," he took a drag on his cigarette and sighed. "Some of my guys are down there, staking out her second penthouse and office, but not a lot going on there."

"Anyone come and go?"

He nodded, "A pretty little jane with short dark hair went in bout an hour ago. Heard she lives here, the 'princess''s tutor or somethin'. Wouldn't say nothing 'cept 'I refuse to comment on this' over and over."

Minako eyed the building intently, when the flutter of some curtains made her eyes narrow a bit. "Keep me posted if you get a good scoop," she said, patting Motoki on the shoulder. He laughed a bit sarcastically.

"Right, Minako, sure."

Minako walked slowly down the block as if she meant to leave, only when she was out of sight of the group did she scale a fence and run back down an alley to the back of the house. Artemis was waiting.

"Well? Find anything good in there?"

Artemis grinned, as best a cat can grin. "The best possible thing. I found a way in for you." He licked a paw. "That is, if you don't mind some grime on that pretty blue dress of yours."

Minako smiled. "Don't mind at all, especially when the dry cleaner on Elm still owes me for solving that embezzlement case last winter."

It wasn't the fanciest way Minako'd ever entered a dwelling, but it would do. Artemis unlocked a utility door in the basement and Minako made it up through back, following Artemis to the room he'd surmised belonged to Serenity. Minako's gaze was calculating as she regarded the room before her. Serenity certainly didn't seem to want for a much, everything from the furniture to the dresses spilling from the closet, to the make-up and perfume bottles strewn across the counter spoke of privilege and wealth. And a certain sloppiness, as well, although Minako couldn't be sure what was due to the police searching the joint.

A silver photo frame caught her eye, and she picked it up and looked closely at a photograph of the missing girl, alive and smiling on the film. Her arm was on the elbow of her fiancé, who was looking seriously into the camera. The frame had been face down.

"Can I help you?" a cold voice behind her made Minako whirl. "Who are you?" the stranger demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Minako decided to go with the truth, explaining her profession and who had hired her. Once the other woman heard Naru had hired Minako she seemed to relax - if only a bit.

The young woman in front of her - she'd given her name as Ami Mizuno - took a breath and looked at Minako with no small amount of annoyance. "I still don't know how you managed to get in here," she said, eyebrows knitting together slightly. Minako ignored the implied question and started with her own.

"Someone said you are Serenity's private tutor?" Minako said.

"Was," Ami said. "Now I'm her social secretary and assistant."

"Aren't you a little young? You must be her same age."

"I graduated university at sixteen," Ami said, flatly. "With two degrees. I was more than qualified to teach Seren- Miss Von Mond advanced subjects. And now I handle a good deal of her business training."

Minako tried not to look too impressed.

"You all must be worried sick about her," Minako ventured and Ami nodded again, her lips forming a tight line.

"Mrs. Von Mond especially," the blonde continued, tapping her pencil on the end of her notebook. "Did they get along? The Serenities?"

"Well enough," Ami said. "Miss Von Mond admires her mother. They rarely argue."

"Can I talk to Mrs. Von Mond?" Minako continued.

"I don't think so," Ami said, shaking her head with a frown. "The police already spoke to her. Really they should be handling this. I don't know what Miss Osaka was thinking hiring you."

"Did you like her?"

"Naru?"

"Serenity. The 'Princess' of Real Estate. Are you on friendly terms?"

Ami met Minako's eyes directly. "She's my best friend," Ami said.

"So a good student then?" Minako flipped open her notebook.

"I didn't say that."

Minako wasn't surprised. The room's appearance did not suggest a very studious girl, although that didn't mean Serenity wasn't clever. It'd probably take a clever girl to be friends with someone like Ami.

Being a gumshoe meant she had a certain idea of when people were feeding her lines, and when they were being truthful. Ami wasn't lying. But she wasn't exactly forthcoming either. Minako needed to speak to more people in Serenity's life.

"If I can't talk to Mrs. Von Mond, what about him?" Minako picked up the photo again, tapped a fingernail on the glass.

"Not a chance," Ami said. "He's one of the most prominent businessmen in the city. He's at work."

"At work? When his intended is missing and possibly dead in an alley somewhere?"

Ami glared at the wording, but gave a half shrug, her face still unreadable. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed, Minako noted, but dry. And she still spoke of Serenity in the present tense. Worried, but... not...

"Anyway," Minako said, clearing her throat. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Police cleared him as a suspect," Ami said quickly.

Minako knew that already of course, she'd done her research. The man had a rock solid alibi - the night of the gala he'd said good-bye to Serenity in front of twenty witnesses, saw her into a taxi and then went into a meeting with six prominent businessmen - that lasted well until morning. Besides, no discernible motive existed either. By all accounts, he seemed desperately in love with his coquettish fiancé, or at least that was the image he put forth to the gossip rag back issues Minako had read through. Although Minako knew that love itself could be as dangerous as hate, if not moreso.

"That's not what I asked," Minako said and Ami shook her head.

"You should probably go now," she said, firmly.

Scoffing, Minako put the photo back, taking one last look at the man beside Serenity in the photo. "Demande Blackstone," she murmured. "What kind of man are you?"

* * *

"Talkative one, wasn't she?" Artemis quipped, as he and Minako walked back down the street.

"Real hard boiled, that one," Minako said. "Tight-lipped. Should work for the mob." She sighed. What Ami didn't say was almost as enlightening as what she did. Still, would've been helpful to get some actual information on Serenity.

"Her friends at the club might be more loose-lipped," Artemis said, "Especially after you get some hooch in them."

"Club?"

"I found a matchbook under Serenity's bed," Artemis said, "Club Lune. Up for a field trip?"

_Club Lune. I knew what that meant. Speakeasy for the rich and famous, backroom where the staff and riffraff mingle (and maybe do a bit more than that). A Von Mond property, their closest one to the shady side of town. I know a girl who sings there sometimes, voice of an angel with the temper of a devil. Luckily, she's on stage Fridays, and that's tonight. If the little princess hung out at this joint, Rei would know. Whether she would talk, well. That's another story._

—


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun stayed stubbornly above the horizon for longer than it oughta, and the good time doesn't pick up at Lune until well after the street lamps are glowing. So I had some time to kill, luckily I knew just where to spend it. The coppers in the local precinct aren't the worst, and the chief has a bit of a soft spot for me. The Von Mond case is a big deal, and I doubt she'll be as forthcoming as she has in the past, but a girl can try._

It was early evening when Minako entered the police station, Artemis darting out from behind her legs. He looked up at the click of Chief Natsuna Sakurada's fashionable pumps on the tile. "He should be our new mascot," she said and Minako smiled.

"Nice to see ya, Chief," Minako greeted. Unnoticed, Artemis padded down the hallway.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Aino. Don't tell me you've reconsidered my job offer?"

"Here on a case," Minako answered. Sakurada had been trying to get her to the join the force officially for a long time now, but doing things the button-down way just wasn't Minako's style.

A scoff to her left alerted to the presence of Toshio Wakagi, who shuffled papers with annoyance. "What is it now, Aino," he said. "A little girl missing her dolly?"

"Something like that," Minako flashed a smile at his direction, ignoring his scowl. "Just here to chat about the Von Mond case."

Sakurada visibly started. "How are you working that?"

"A little girl hired me," the private eye answered quickly, with a sarcastic look at Wakagi, "only it was more than a doll that went missing."

"We can't talk about that case," the chief said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's too sensitive. The mayor's breathing down our neck, Mrs. Von Mond is practically more powerful than him."

"No 'practically' about it," Wakagi said. "When the daughter of the richest woman in town goes missing, you don't share info with every riffraff dick off the street."

"Go suck an egg," Minako muttered, before turning her gaze to the police chief once more. "C'mon, just gimme a hint why you aren't considering the fact the little princess didn't just run off on her own."

Sakurada shook her head. "We've already explored that angle."

"The fiancé, is he really off the hook for this so easily? Tell me you haven't stopped looking at the people she left the party with. The taxi driver? Who have you tracked down-"

"You think we are idiots, Aino?" Wakagi snapped. "Get outta here. Leave the investigation to the real cops."

Artemis appeared at Minako's feet once more and she shared a meaningful look with him. "Alright, well, good luck on your end," she said, with a toss of her hair.

"Why do you let that woman in here all the time?" Wakagi muttered and Sakurada silenced him with a glare.

"Minako Aino is the best detective in the city," her eyes shone as she watched Minako's profile walk by the grimy station windows. "And someday I'll get her on the force."

* * *

"What'd you find?" Minako said, putting her feet up on her desk and taking a sip of her coffee. Artemis leaped up and sat on the desk in front of her and began to report what he'd seen while nosing through the police paperwork.

"Finances," Artemis said. "If the princess ran away, she did so with empty pockets. Not a dime on her. The police combed the Von Mond's records and nothing is missing. She didn't take a thing outta the bank - they interviewed all the tellers."

"There are other ways to get money," Minako said and Artemis nodded.

"Agreed. But as far as the police can tell, Serenity didn't bring anything with her that would imply running away. Her passport is still in her room, clothing, toiletries... nothing missing."

Minako frowned.

Artemis continued, "I also saw a photo taken the night she disappeared." Minako looked up in surprise. "The newshawk that took it is probably itching to sell the highest bidder, but it seems the police refuse to release it to the public."

"Why I wonder?" Minako asked and the cat shrugged, as well as a cat can.

"They must think it's relevant to the case." He described the photo as best he could, Serenity entering the gala with Demande - and the diamond necklace she was wearing. "It was some ice, I tell ya."

Minako leaned her cheek on her hand. "Sounds like she did have money with her. She was wearing it around her neck."

"Sure, but how you gonna fence a missing girl's one-of-a-kind designer diamond necklace the week she disappears? Whether her attacker or Serenity herself tried to sell it, the police have no hint of it. And, they've been looking." Artemis sniffed, "Every cop in the city is on this case, all day and night." For moment he looked smug.

"What?"

"But I can't find hide or hair of them knowing about  _Lune_."

* * *

Making an appearance at  _Lune_  required a bit more prep work than stopping by the police station. Prep in the form of shoes, stockings, dress, headpiece... and of course perfectly applied pink lipstick. Minako Aino never had to pay for drinks or a cover - not when she looked this good.

"If it isn't the goddess of love herself," a familiar voice said, placing a glass in front of Minako and winking.

"Makoto," Minako greeted, taking her soda and raising it slightly toward the pretty waitress. She stood taller than most women and some men in the club, her hand balancing a tray of drinks effortlessly.

With a grin and wink, she nodded toward the stage. "She's about to go on."

When the lights lowered, an expectant hush fell over the crowd. Rei walked out on stage in red heels and black sequined dress and sang a few sultry love songs in her signature smoky voice.

Minako's eyes lingered over the crowd, watching as men and women both seemed to melt as Rei somehow made each and everyone there believe she was singing just to them. Each line resonated with a pout of ruby lips or a toss of raven black hair, her dress sparkling against her fair skin. Finally, the last note rang out over the silent room, as Rei reclined seductively on the black baby grand piano, blowing one last kiss to the audience.

Minako shook her head with a half-smile as the applause and wolf whistles rang out when the curtain fell. That girl could always put on a show.

It didn't take too long for Rei to join Minako at her table, holding her cigarette holder in one hand and leveling her with a meaningful stare. "What do you want now, private eye?"

"Long time no see," Minako said breezily. "Heard this place has been getting some new clientele recently. Younger. Richer. Gone Missing-er."

Rei rolled her eyes, "If you are referring to Serenity, she's hardly 'clientele'. Her mother owns his place, remember? She came here a few times 'learning the business'."

"When your business is owning clubs that moonlight as high-class speakeasies, you have to mingle with some shady people I imagine."

"You better not be referring to me," Rei said, draining Minako's glass and signaling Makoto over.

"Take a seat," Minako said, sliding one of the crisp bills Naru had left with her across the table to Makoto. "I'll buy enough tips for your time." With a glance around her, Makoto took the money and sat down.

"Just for a moment," she said.

Minako raised a brow and offered a bill to Rei as well, who discreetly tucked it beneath the neckline of her dress.

"Tell me about Serenity," Minako said. "You must have seen her here."

Rei shrugged one bare shoulder, looking disinterested. "Off and on."

"You get along?"

For a moment something that couldn't possibly be emotion flickered across the beauty's face. "I liked her."

Minako almost gasped. For Rei, that was certainly saying something.

"More than off-and-on," Makoto added, "Serenity came here quite a few times. She used the name 'Usagi'. Not everyone realized she was a Von Mond. At least, not until her picture was all over the papers."

"So, she was interested in this side of her mother's business?"

"She was interested in dancing," Rei said, with an exasperated fondness. "More than the ins-and-outs of owning property. Although she seemed curious about the parts that are only semi-legal."

"Don't you mean _illegal_?"

"When you are as wealthy as the Von Monds nothing is illegal," Rei said, red lips twisting in a smirk as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Money has it's advantages."

"And pitfalls," Makoto blurted out, and Rei gave her a sharp look. "It's her money that got her into this jam in the first place," Makoto insisted, worry clear on her face.

Minako snapped to attention. "What are you saying? Do you think this is a ransom kidnapping?"

Rei shook her head at Makoto and neither woman answered Minako's question.

"When you said semi-legal, you meant the hooch," Minako confirmed, and Rei nodded. "She spent time with the Elysium gang, then," Minano mused out loud. Of course. Elysium supplied alcohol to all the Von Mond clubs, this one would be no exception.

"Some things are more fun, I suppose," Rei smirked a bit, "than financial meetings at the office downtown."

Minako frowned. The Elysium boys were bootleggers - go-betweens for the local crime syndicates - not violent criminals themselves. At least, Minako hadn't thought so. Could they be capable of kidnapping and possibly murder? And why?

"Look, if you want to know more, you know who to talk to," Rei said shortly, tapping out her cigarette ash out and standing up. "I'm back on in a shake." Makoto looked at Rei almost pleadingly and the other girl shook her head, a short, sharp movement Minako caught.

"Usagi's a tough nut. She'll be fine," Rei was speaking to Makoto as much as to Minako.

Makoto looked unconvinced, but nodded and followed Rei, securing the money in her pocket as she left.

_Elysium, huh? Well, that's a turn I didn't expect when I took this case. Rei was right, I do know exactly where to go and who to talk to. Fortunately. Unfortunately._

_It was a nondescript door in an alley not far from Lune, but across the tracks, if you know what I mean. I knew the knock pattern and crossed my fingers they hadn't changed the password. I could end up with a gun in my face and could only hope it wouldn't fire before I had chance to see who I came to talk to, but as luck would have it,_ he _was the one who opened the door._

_"Minako Aino. I was wondering when you'd show up here," he said, handsome face revealing nothing. With a glance down the alley he motioned me in. As the door closed behind me, I was left in darkness until my eyes adjusted to the dim room, and focused on the man standing before me._

_"Hello Kunzite."_


	3. Chapter 3

_I knew better than to think Kunzite would make this easy, but one sure weakness of mine is constantly underestimating how difficult he always makes everything. Especially for me. We had a past, sure, but that was just it... the past. And I sure didn't feel like revisiting it in this dimly lit, whiskey-scented cave they called an HQ. But I couldn't get that picture of Serenity out of my mind. If the little princess had gotten mixed up with Elysium somehow, well, she'd be in way over that pretty blonde head of hers._

"Serenity Von Mond you say?" Kunzite said, thoughtfully touching his chin. "Seen her face in the papers, but that's about it. Don't know from nothing."

"Bull, Kunz. I know she spent time with Elysium," Minako snapped. "In Club  _Lune_. She went by 'Usagi', if that jogs your memory."

Most people wouldn't have noticed the slight change in Kunzite's eyes, but Minako wasn't most people.

"So you've been poking around the club?" he said. "I shoulda known."

"Rei sent me to talk to you straight, and it wasn't just her either."

Minako hadn't left the club before talking to anyone who could (or didn't know enough not to) talk about Serenity. 'Usagi' had been a familiar face around  _Lune._ Pretty and flirtatious, the socialite had been well-liked by everyone. Didn't seem like the type of girl to make enemies, but then again, you never know what jealousy or money could compel someone to do, Minako thought.

"Seems this Serenity was a real live wire," Minako continued. "But she didn't spend all her time on the dance floor, it was common enough to see her in and out of the stockrooms and back entrances so... tell me again that Elysium wasn't involved with her at all."

Kunzite shook his head with an indulgent smile. "Silver Millennium is half our business, so sure, okay. We've met her a few times. Showed her the ropes. Courtesy and all that."

"Uh huh. And did you extend these 'courtesies' yourself?"

"Don't be crass."

"So how involved was she in the bootlegging? Was she starting to step on any toes? Speak outta turn? What could've gotten a pretty thing like her in trouble?"

Kunzite raised his eyebrows. "She wasn't in any sort of trouble with Elysium," he said. "As for anything else, how would I know?"

"Where's your boss?" Minako glanced around the room. She wasn't naive enough to think they were alone, but no one was visible. "He's the one who usually 'knows' things."

"I'm not sure, he's a busy man."

Minako barely bit back a growl of frustration. Kunzite was quietly looking at her, thoughtful.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes inquisitively. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That you're beautiful when you're angry," he said.

This time she did growl, pushing the chair back and resisting the urge to throw it at him.

"Kunzite, I don't _want_  to believe your gang is involved in the disappearance and possible murder of an innocent girl but so help me you blocking me at every turn is not doing much for credibility." Or my patience, she added silently.

He sighed and gave a catlike shrug. "Minako, you know I'd do almost anything for you, but I'm not talking."

"Blow off."

Minako knew she was giving up too easily, but talking to Kuznite could be like talking to a wall. A handsome, mysterious wall who was hopelessly in love with her, but a wall nonetheless.

She'd just stormed out the secret door she came in, almost tripping over Artemis, who was waiting for her with a solemn expression and the evening edition of the Post.

With a curious look at the cat, Minako picked up the paper. When she read the headline, her heart sank all the way to her kitten heals. "Sometimes I really hate this job," she murmured. Shaking off any emotions, she turned right back around and pounded on the door, secret knocks be damned.

Without fanfare, she tossed the paper at Kunzite. Reading the headline, he looked as emotional as she'd seen him in a long time. To a causal observer it was a slight blanch, a barely twitching eyebrow - but Minako knew better. Kunzite was Worried with a capital W. Anyway you slice it, this headline was Bad News.

"Do you honestly think the police aren't on the same trail I am?" Minako kept her voice low, steady and deeply serious. "It won't be long now before this all goes south, and quick. You need to talk to me."

There were a few charged moments of silence then he shook his head. "I can't."

"Kunzite," Minako began, "do you know what is at stake here?" She grabbed the paper and shook it at him. "Your job. Your  _life._ This whole operation and everyone involved." She swallowed, hard. "You know me. You trust me."

He gave her a raised brow and she shook her head. "Okay, fine," she said. "You trust me to be  _discreet_ anyway. I won't bring the fuzz down on you and I'll do my best to help."

"I believe you," Kunzite said. "But I can't talk."

There's only one person Kunzite would be so loyal to, Minako knew. The head of the whole operation, his boss - Mamoru Chiba. If Mamoru had told Kunzite not to talk, a crowbar wouldn't pry his lips open.

"Fine," Minako said. "Then tell me where to find the man who can."

Kunzite looked at the newspaper in Minako's hand, his face expressionless while Minako knew a battle was raging inside. Finally he looked up. "Well, he  _will_  be needing a paper delivery," Kunzite said, with a humorless, wiry smile.

* * *

If Minako hadn't known better, she'd say Kunzite had led her on a wild goose chase. The dilapidated building looked empty from the outside, squatting in a patchwork of weeds and rusting streetcar tracks - remnants from a more prosperous decade.

There was no idiotic secret knock to the door this time, thank goodness, although Minako did have to blurt out a nonsensical phrase Kunzite had taught her to say so Mamoru would know he'd sent her.

It was a while before the door was opened, and tired blue eyes regarded her for a long moment before recognition flashed across them. Wordlessly Mamoru let her in, glancing with confusion at Artemis but not bothering to comment.

"You're that gumshoe," he said, finally. "The one who knows Kunzite."

"Minako Aino," she said, taking in his appearance. "It's been a while."

Mamoru always had been a decent looking fellow (more than decent, if Minako was feeling fair. Which she wasn't, at the moment) even if his eyes seemed too old for his face. Slim and handsome, Minako figured he'd've been popular with the girls ... if he wasn't so damn intense all the time. Something he and Kunzite certainly had in common, she thought.

He was only slightly younger than Kunzite, far too young to be running a bootlegging operation in Minako's opinion - but then again he'd been on the streets since childhood. Brilliant and charismatic, he worked his way up the food chain of the underworld in what could be a record - if people kept records for that sort of thing. He wasn't part of the mob, but under their protection, and kept his crimes to the non-violent, black-market variety. At least, Minako had always assumed he had. Recent events may prove she was standing alone with a very dangerous person. But, it wouldn't be the first time.

"So Kunzite sent you," Mamoru said, stepping further into the room sitting casually on a beat-up sofa - one of the only items in the large, dingy room. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Minako shrugged. "The daughter of your biggest customer goes missing under suspicious circumstances, thought you might have a couple words you wanna throw my way about it."

He considered for a moment. Then, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Maybe the little princess disappearing is some sort of message for the queen?" Minako said. "Ya know, the one you provide illegal booze to for her swanky nightclubs."

" _Allegedly_  provide," Mamoru interjected.

Minako gave him a exasperated look.

"Look, why would we want to tighten the screws on the Silver Millennium?" he said. "They're our number one customer."

Minako shrugged, "Maybe they were pushing you for lower prices, threatening to go to competition, turn you over, maybe you needed Serenity has a bargaining chip."

"Hooch is the bargaining chip, lady," he said, rolling his eyes slightly. "A customer gets uncooperative, we cut off their supply, we don't kidnap their family."

"Then why are you holing up here, just days after she's gone missing, looking like you got hit by a truck?" she challenged. Mamoru sighed, pulling his lip up slightly.

"Flu."

"What?"

"Thought I might be getting sick," he shrugged. "You can't show weakness in my line of work, so Kunzite sent me here to rest up." He smirked, "Sorry it's not as dramatic as a kidnapped deb."

He cleared his throat and stood up, suddenly intimidating. Or, would be intimidating to anyone other than Minako Aino, Private Eye. She just straightened her back and met his eyes right back.

"Now. Will you tell me why did Kunzite really sent you?" Mamoru said. "It wasn't to question me about the gossip rags."

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Apparently he thought I needed a second job as a newsie," she said, reaching into her bag and tossing the paper toward Mamoru, who caught it in one smooth movement. "Thought you needed to see this. Might change your story a bit?"

Minako was a bit gratified that his laid-back demeanor was shaken when he read the headline. Not that she could blame him, it was certainly dramatic.

 **Missing Heiress Presumed Dead**  took up two inches of the page, followed by  _New Evidence- Blood, Jewelry Discovered at the Docks._ Mamoru scanned the page, collapsing heavily back onto the sofa. The corners of his eyes tightened a bit, his face suddenly pale.

"So Serenity's dead," Minako said, not having to fake the sadness that crept into her voice at finally saying the words out loud. "Her necklace was found covered in blood, in  _your_  territory of the docks, a bloodstain by a barrel  _you_  use in your 'transportation of goods and services'. Tell me again how this has nothing to do with Elysium, because if it didn't before it sure as  _hell_  does now."

Mamoru didn't answer, just stood up and ran his hands through his hair in an agitated fashion. He suddenly did look ill, Minako reflected, wondering if he really did have the flu. Then again, she shouldn't be concerned for the health of a possible murderer. As long as he didn't cough on her.

"So what was it?" she snapped, feeling something indescribable well up inside her. She'd really wanted Serenity to be found alive and safe. This wasn't at all what was supposed to happen and she blindly lashed out, not caring it could be dangerous. "I heard she was curious about the business. Did she get in the way? Ask too many questions? Maybe it  _was_  just a kidnapping for ransom or collateral but it went wrong. Did-"

"Enough," he snapped, turning on her so quickly she stepped back. Seeing the flash in her eyes, he sighed, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Last time I saw Serenity Von Mond she was alive," he said, looking right in Minako's eyes. She had a good feeling he was telling the truth.

"When about was that?" she managed to ask.

"Couldn't say."

His face didn't change but Minako knew - that was a definite lie.

"You knew her, though," Minako pressed. "She came to  _Lune._ Called herself Usagi, although I'm sure it didn't fool you for a second. You make a point to know all your clients and everything going on the clubs you serve so... you must have _some_  idea what that poor girl got up to that landed her somewhere at the bottom of the bay."

"No."

"Listen to me, you have-"

"You need to leave, Miss Aino," Mamoru said, crossing the room and opening the door for her. "I'm not answering any more questions." He stepped forward and she stepped back, out into the hallway. Artemis heard the commotion and scooted out the door to rub by Minako's heels.

"You're in serious trouble," Minako insisted and Mamoru met her eyes right before he closed the door.

"I know."

* * *

"Anything?" Minako asked as she and Artemis exited into the dirty city air.

"Nothing," Artemis said. "I looked around, but the man is a bootlegger, Minako, do you know how many secret compartments he probably has in that place? I couldn't do a proper search."

"Well did you smell anything?"

"I'm not a bloodhound, Mina!"

"Okay, okay."

They walked in silence for a bit before Minako sighed. "I wonder why the murderer left the necklace behind."

"Probably the same reason we figured before, can't fence something that unique and valuable without raising alerts."

"Hmm," she said. "Maybe." Or someone's being framed.

On the way to her office she saw two police cars, lights flashing, outside Elysium HQ.

"Two steps behind," she murmured and Artemis bumped her leg.

"It's okay. Kunzite won't talk to them. Won't be under glass for long, charges never stick."

"Right."

But something sat heavy in her chest when she returned to her office, flipped through the new copy of the evening edition she'd bought on the way home.

"That's the photo," Artemis said, nodding his head toward the middle spread. "The one in the station. Guess they decided they could release it now."

It was a muckraker shot of Serenity entering the gala, the necklace sparkling on her neck and Demande's hand on her elbow. Something in Serenity's eyes made Minako look closer, feeling herself well up with that unnameable emotion again.

Serenity's eyes were focused inward, and she looked sad. Childlike. Frightened. Instead of her hand on Demande's elbow, where a lady's hand would normally be in such a situation, his hand on was on  _her_  arm, in a vice-like grip.

She thought of Ami, "I don't know what Miss Osaka was thinking hiring you", of Rei and Makoto sharing glances. Kunzite's carefully schooled blank expression, Mamoru practically pushing her out of the door. None of them were murderers, but all of them knew something she didn't.

Minako tried, and failed, to sleep that night.

* * *

She'd finally managed to doze when Artemis jumping on her stomach. "Get up, Minako, now."

"What... what time is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the gray-blue light out the window.

"Four in the morning," Artemis said. "Not even. I was at the station, the they don't have Kunzite but they got some underlings at Elysium... and one of them squealed."

"And?"

"He said he overheard something about securing travel on a cargo ship this morning. Mamoru's skipping town, we gotta get to the docks, and now."

Minako didn't bother to dress properly, pulling her trench coat over her nightgown and running out onto the street. Artemis was faster than any phone call, her taxi made it to the docks just as the cop cars were pulling up too. The sun was barely breaking over the horizon when Minako heard the unmistakable sound of guns cocking.

"Don't move, or we'll shoot!" Wakagi's voice cut the morning air. Minako ran down to the line of police cars, lights flashing against the inky black of the bay and the ever lightening sky.

"They got 'im," Artemis murmured in Minako's ear, from his perch on her shoulder. Sure enough, Mamoru was kneeling on the damp wood of the pier, hands up as the police swarmed.

"But -" Minako shook her head.  _None of them were murderers, but all of them knew something she didn't._

Sakurada was shouting commands to her crew and Minako hurried to catch her ear.

"Sakurada, wait! He can't have murdered Serenity, because Sere-"

"I confess," Mamoru said, voice rising over Sakaruda's and stopping the police in their tracks.

"What?" Minako whispered, jaw dropping slightly as she and everyone else turned to Mamoru in astonishment.

He looked right at Chief Sakaruda and repeated, "I confess to the murder of Serenity Von Mond."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta Irritablevowel!

_The job comes with surprises, and I admit I've been wrong before, but I knew my hunch was right this time. It had to be. But there I was watching Wakagi handcuff the man who'd confessed to the gruesome killing of a girl who hadn't even been murdered. A girl I was sure wasn't even_ dead _. But why? None of it made a lick of sense, but it was about to._

"No! Wait!" The voice echoed down the docks and made everyone look up in surprise, except Mamoru, whose shoulders slumped in defeat.

Paying no mind to the guns suddenly pointed right at her, a small figure pushed its way past wayward crates and a few uniformed officers to stop in front of Sakurada. The police chief's face registered shocked recognition, and with one hand she ordered the guns lowered.

Because even though girl's hair was cut short - curling around her face in dyed-brown spirals- and her clothes were dark and plain, that childlike, wide-eyed face was the same as the one Minako had been seeing in her dreams since the case started.

Serenity Von Mond was alive, out of breath, and standing right in front of them in the flesh.

"You don't seemed surprised," Artemis whispered and Minako nodded, watching Sakurada take Serenity's arm and start confirming if she was hurt.

"I figured it out just earlier," Minako murmured. Too late to be anything but useless about it. And although she'd never met the girl in person, Minako realized she was having to fight to overwhelming urge to run up and hug her, and then take her by her small shoulders and shake her.  _Thank goodness the little idiot is alright,_  she thought, with a fondness that can only come from obsessing over a person's possible death for three days.

"I was my idea," Serenity was saying, "I ran away. I wasn't kidnapped." She gave Mamoru a watery, apologetic glance. "I'll come home now," Serenity said, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "Just let him go."

Wakagi barked a laugh and Minako glared at him. "Not a chance," he said, hauling Mamoru up and walking him to a waiting police car.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetheart," Sakurada said to Serenity gently.

Mamoru mouthed something to Serenity, who was looking at him with frightened, tear-filled eyes. At her angle, Minako couldn't quite catch it exactly, but it was something like 'I'll be fine', just before the police car door closed.

Well, Minako supposed in his line of work he'd have to be a good liar.

"Come down with us for questioning," Sakurada said to Serenity. "We'll call your mother and Mr. Blackstone to come get you right away." She began to lead Serenity toward a police car, and the heiress's eyes scanned the crowd in desperate panic.

Somehow, she caught Minako's gaze. Although they'd never met before, Minako heard Serenity's silent plea loud and clear:  _Help me._

"I don't think our job's over yet," Minako said to Artemis.

* * *

Minako got dressed and hurried to the police station - and she wasn't surprised to see Ami there.

"You knew," the blonde said, and Ami lowered her gaze.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I knew."

"So the princess really did just run away," Minako murmured.

"For all the good it did her," Ami sighed. "She ran away."

"She and Mamoru, they were…?"

Ami gave Minako a sarcastic look. "I thought you were a detective."

Minako shook her head.  _Hell if love doesn't dizzy up the best of us,_  she reflected.

She switched gears, "Did you know she was going to fake her own death?"

"That part shocked me," Ami admitted. "It was unlike her - to make her mother worry like that, to have her friends mourn." Ami considered. "Perhaps it was Mamoru's idea. I don't know him that well."

Minako thought about Mamoru's shocked face when reading the newspaper headline detailing Serenity's suspected murder. She didn't think he was in on it either. "You don't know him that well, but you were fine with your charge running off with him?"

"I knew the alternative," Ami said in an ice cold voice.

"Which was?" Minako asked, and Ami didn't answer.

Serenity Von Mond may have run away, but she didn't fake her own death. Someone else took the trouble to fake her murder for her, and go so far as to frame Mamoru. But who? and why?

"Who else knew about her little plan?" Minako asked and Ami sighed.

"Some of Elysium," Ami said, "I think. And Rei and Makoto."

"Rei and Makoto?" Well, that explained the crypticness of Minako's previous conversation with them. "They were close to Serenity?"

"Like sisters."

_'Off and on,' Rei had said, nonchalantly. 'I liked her'._

The lies of omission were piling up, and Minako felt like she was fumbling around in the dark.

"Sakurada," Minako said, stepping toward the knot of uniformed officers and (she gulped) Federal agents who had surrounded the police chief.

"I need to talk to Chiba," Minako said quietly, after pulling her aside.

Sakurada gave her a wary look. "You know I can't do that, Aino," she said, glancing at the group of officers. "Not this time."

"You know there's more to this story then you're getting, and that man sure as heck isn't going to talk to you, let alone the Feds."

Sakurada sighed, looking at Minako seriously.

"Give me five minutes. There's something bigger going on here, and that girl-" _that girl needs our help. My help. "_ Just please," she finished. "I'm begging."

The police chief's eyes went wide for a second. Minako Aino didn't beg. Then she looked down the hallway and back at Minako with a barely perceptible nod of her head. "Five minutes."

Minako knew her way back to the holding cells pretty well, and she tiptoed quickly to make the click of her heels less obvious. Sakurada had said five minutes, but she was sure she had less than even that. If she got caught back here, the police chief would pretend to be as upset as everyone else and she could be barred from the station - or worse.

Artemis was already there, standing by the bars looking at the man inside. Mamoru stood silent and stoic, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She cleared her throat and he didn't look up, hair falling over his eyes.

"You might as well take a seat and get comfortable," Minako said.

Met with more silence, she shrugged her shoulders a bit and sighed. "Not murder anymore but you are looking at kidnapping, possible bootlegging and racketeering and who knows what else they've got on you. They've wanted you for years and you literally just walked into their waiting arms."

Nothing.

"I can't help you - or Serenity - if you don't open your mouth, you know."

He was still silent. Ugh, sulking like a child while they racked up charges against him. He's looking at jail for sure, and that's if he's lucky.

"Somehow I doubt the Von Mond's money is going to help you now."  _Unless Serenity has more of an influence over her mother than I realize,_  Minako thought. But then... Serenity  _had_  come home, she could beg forgiveness...

"And she'll marry Demande Blackstone," Minako said the last part out loud, to herself. Perhaps the goodwill she'd earn by marrying her mother's chosen suitor could be exchanged for using the Von Mond influence and money to buy their bootlegger gang leader out of trouble one more time.

"And what can I do about that from here?" Mamoru said darkly, and Minako startled, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh so you  _aren't_  just asleep with your eyes open," Minako said. "I don't have much time. Who knew about your and Serenity's little plan to run away together?"

"Just Kunzite," he said. "And I guess the girls Usa- I mean, Serenity- told."

"What about the other Elysium boys, like the one who squealed about the docks?"

"Some knew I was planning a getaway, but not why. Or that U- Serenity was with me."

There were footsteps down the hallway, and Minako rushed to get the rest of her words out in time.

"What were you going to do about money? And for that matter, without Serenity's passport? What was the plan?"

Minako was cut off when Sakurada rounded the corner, a sharp glare at Minako telling her to get lost and quickly. Darting into the corner of an empty cell, Minako watched unnoticed as Mamoru was taken by the arms and hauled up by the other officers.

"You're coming with us, pretty boy," an unfamiliar man said. Must be federal, or maybe sheriff. Minako watched Mamoru go with a sinking heart, feeling like that might be the last time she saw the poor boy alive.

* * *

Minako opted to walk back to her office, mulling over something Mamoru had said in the cell. "Usagi," Minako murmured.

"What?" Artemis asked, leaping up to Minako's shoulder to better speak to her while they walked.

"Usagi," Minako said. "The name Serenity went by in the club. Rei called her that, before. But Mamoru almost did, too. Twice." Then she stopped.

"She was going to change her name," Minako said, realization dawning in her eyes. "Become a new person. New passport, new papers, all of that. That's why she left all those things behind."

"Mamoru would've had the connections, no doubt, but new papers cost some serious money," Artemis said. "You don't get something like that using good looks alone."

"How'd they come up with that money? Serenity is beyond wealthy but no money was missing from her accounts. And Mamoru wouldn't have that kind of lump sum... not without..." she turned and started running back to the police station, Artemis tumbling off her shoulder and running to keep up with her.

"Minako what-"

"Sakurada! Sakurada!" Minako elbowed her way past some people who were probably very important members of law enforcement but she didn't care. "The necklace. The one found at the docks, with the blood!"

"What about it?" Wakagi scoffed.

Minako ignored him, directing her words at the police chief. "It's a fake."

* * *

_It didn't take much doing to get Sakurada to check the necklace, and sure enough the thing was faker than a street girl's smile. The real one was still MIA, and only two people knew where it was. One was in the central holding downtown waiting trial, and the other was locked up even tighter._

_"Her mother consented to having Serenity answer some questions, but they can't get anything useful from her, since Mr. Blackstone won't leave her side," Artemis said, reporting back from his day hanging around the police station. "Keeps going on about how his darling fiancée is 'still scarred from her experience being brainwashed and kidnapped by a desperate gold-digger,' or something like that."_

_What a prince. "What do we know about Demande Blackstone anyway?" I said, tapping my pen on my upper lip. Besides the fact that he's photogenic in the papers, that is._

_"I know that Chiba fella was willing to fry for murder rather than see Serenity married to him," Artemis said. "That should say enough."_

_"Not quite enough," I responded._

_You gotta get some stuff directly from the monkey's mouth. It was time for Artemis and I to pay a little visit to the royal castle ourselves._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Irritablevowel

_It didn't take much doing to get Ami to agree to my plan. She sounded a little skeptical on the telephone, but I told her you don't do what I do for a living and not pick up a few tricks of the trade. To her credit, Ami at least seemed to trust me on that. Good thing, too, because I had to come in there looking like I had cabbage, see, and a lot of it. Enough of Ami's jewelry and some of her clothing did just the trick._

Ami lead Minako - dressed to the nines - to where Demande was sitting with Serenity in the parlor. The heiress looked up when Minako walked in, recognition sparking in her eyes. Wisely, she didn't say anything when Minako walked up and swept her into a tight hug.

For a second Minako found herself riding an unexpected wave of relief and protectiveness with her arms around Serenity's shoulders. She was so glad the girl was safe, but something in her eyes made Minako's heart sink. Serenity was home, but she wasn't safe.

Not yet.

"Darling Sere, dear!" Minako said, ignoring the rush of genuine feeling she got when holding the younger girl in her arms. Serenity's hair was blonde again - either bleached back or brown dye vigorously washed out, but it was still short and falling in soft curls. She looked pale and tired. And still, so young. But clever enough to play right along when Minako started talking.

"I just heard! Here I was, off in Paris, completely cut off from life -" she turned to Demande, smiling, "as we all know the center of the universe is right here wherever the Von Mond's are -" she took a breath and cupped Serenity's face in her hands. "And I come back to hear you were kidnapped. Oh, you poor duck! I'm so glad you are home safe."

She leveled Demande with a flattering look, hiding the scrutiny in her gaze with a flirtatious, vapid smile. He was easily the most beautiful man Minako had ever seen in person - all flawless skin and balanced features, violet eyes and shockingly blonde hair -and his suit was perfectly tailored and obviously expensive. However, while he looked at Serenity with a very schooled expression of tender concern, his eyes remained cold and... smug.

Minako had confronted murderers and cheats, and stared down the barrel of a gun more than once in her life as a private eye, and still the look in Demande's eyes left her truly shaken.

But only for a moment.

"Is this your young man?" She chirped. "Such a handsome devil. And how lucky you are to have him during this difficult time."

Demande put his hand on Serenity's shoulder and squeezed, and the girl could only nod.

Minako prattled on for a while longer, pulling on information she'd gleaned from so many hours pouring over the gossip columns and society pages (purely for research reasons of course), about who wore what and who was vacationing where, with Serenity just nodding along with an interjection now and then, until Demande's eyes began to glaze over slightly.

"A-hem," Minako cleared her throat, feigning a cough. "Mr. Blackstone, dear, could you get me a glass of water please? Oh you are so kind..." As soon as he left Minako rounded, facing Serenity seriously.

"That took forever," she hissed, rolling her eyes.

Serenity grabbed Minako's hand. "Is he okay?" she whispered, and her face fell when she saw Minako's expression.

"I... they took him downtown," she said. "But I need to talk to  _you,"_  she squeezed Serenity's hand, trying to bring the girl back, to get her to focus. "About the necklace. I know you were planning on selling it."

Serenity nodded. "I took it apart," she whispered, glancing to the kitchen and keeping her voice low, "we were planning on selling the diamonds piecemeal, where it's less recognizable. And not until we were out of town already."

"Where are the pieces now?" Minako asked.

"Hidden somewhere," Serenity said, "The hideout we were in, I think."

Kunzite would have retrieved them by now. Maybe those diamonds could make do for a good lawyer for Chiba - he'd need it.

"Who knew you'd be wearing that necklace?" Minako said, "Did anyone else know about your plan?"

Serenity opened her mouth to answer but a footfall behind her made her freeze.

Minako saw Demande appear in the doorway and she gave Serenity a knowing look, before letting out a peal of laughter. "Anyway, who  _does_  know with that one, am I right?"

She took the water Demande handed her with a grateful smile and drank a sip before standing up. "Well, I hate to drink and run, but I have some more people to stop in on." She took her leave quickly, giving Serenity one more tight hug and an air kiss on the cheek. "It'll be okay," she whispered in Serenity's ear.

_I sure hope I was telling her the truth,_  Minako thought, as she left the house, every cell in her body protesting leaving Serenity behind. Something in Demande's eyes made her shudder. 'I knew the alternative,' Minako recalled Ami saying at the station. Even her best friend would rather Serenity be on the lam than legally bound to Demande Blackstone.

It just didn't sit right with Minako. Not right at all.

Artemis was waiting for Minako back at her office. "A fake that good isn't made quickly - or cheaply," he said. "Someone with a lot of money had to know in advance not only when Serenity was going to run away, but that she'd be wearing that exact necklace."

"Anyone in her social circle could've found out what necklace she wanted to wear that night, just by asking her. I have a feeling that was a general topic of conversation among those kind of people," Minako said. "Even Demande could've casually brought it up, or even suggested it."

"I like Demande for this too," Artemis said. "But how could he have known about Serenity's plan?"

Minako sat up straighter. "Grab cab fare, Artemis," she said. "We are headed back the rich area of town."

* * *

"You told Demande," Minako said to the girl in front of her. She made no attempt to keep the accusatory tone from her voice. "Serenity  _trusted_  you and you told."

Naru broke down in tears. "I did," she sobbed. "I told Demande about Serenity's plan to leave."

"Why?" Minako said, rounding on her. "Because you were jealous? Serenity is so beautiful, so popular, so loved. Did you love Demande? Maybe you wanted him for herself-"

"What?" Naru looked up in shock. "No! I  _love_  Serenity! I didn't want her hurt!"

"Then why-"

"She told me she didn't want to me worry about her... and then in the same breath that she was running off with a  _criminal_!" Naru spread her hands wide. "Demande is a successful, respected business man! I thought... I thought I was protecting her." Naru shook her head, hands shaking as she folded and refolded a handkerchief. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Minako blew some air out the side of her mouth. Naru was no help to her a sobbing mess. "Okay, okay, I'm sure you're forgiven just... tell me what happened when you told him?"

"I thought he'd stop her. Talk her out of it, or something. But then she went missing anyway, and suddenly he was in the papers begging for her safe return and... none of it added up." She looked right at Minako. "That's why I hired you."

"Why didn't you just tell the police?"

Naru sniffled a little. "You are known for being discreet and not involving the police if at all possible." She looked up. "I was trying to protect Serenity's reputation."

"Reputation," Minako said flatly.

"I know it sounds silly to you, but it's the only thing girls like Serenity and I have -  _really have_  - in this world," Naru said. "It's a lesson we learn from childhood..."

"Serenity certainly didn't seem to think so," Minako said.

Naru smiled a little. "Sere was never much for lessons." Calmer now, she wiped the last few tears away and met Minako's gaze bravely.

"Well I don't usually say this," Minako said, "but we have to go to the cops."

Naru nodded.

* * *

Naru's confession was enough for the police to bring Demande in for questioning, especially after Minako vouched for her. Wakagi wasn't happy with it, muttering about Sakurada and her favoritism, but the police chief was adamant.

"I'll help in any way I can," Demande said, smoothly. "But just know soon I'll be married into the most powerful family in the city... so let's make sure we keep things polite, hmm?"

Artemis cringed from where he was watching proceedings.

Meanwhile Minako was waiting outside the back entrance of one of the highest caliber jewelry stores in the city.

"Miss Aino-," Naru said, slipping out the door and into the alley. "Thanks for meeting me."

"What do you have?"

"A name," the other girl said, putting a slip of paper in Minako's hand.

"Keller Rubeus," Minako read.

"We fired him," she explained. "Two years ago for passing off fakes. So I looked into him and -"

"Let me guess - just got out of the big house."

"A few months ago," Naru said. "And - I dug up his application - thankfully Mama keeps every file dating back to last century - and look who he gave as a reference back when we hired him."

Minako gasped, with a half smile pulling at her lips. "Demande Blackstone." Then she squeezed Naru's arm with a warm look, and the other girl gave a small, hesitant smile.

"Good job," the detective said, and Naru beamed.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for the Osaka's former employee to rat out Demande, for purchasing the fake. It turned out that wasn't the only connection Mr. Blackstone had to various high-level fraud across the city.

After she'd clinched the fact that Demande framed Mamoru with pig's blood and a fake necklace, Minako left the rest of Demande's crimes to the police. And they were sure adding up.

"It's like a chain reaction of snitches," Artemis said. "No honor among thieves, I guess."

"Not all of 'em, anyway," she said.

Minako couldn't help coming to watch Demande being dragged in cuffs out of the station to central booking. As they hauled him out, the man turned and regarded her with the coldest of stares, lip rising up in a sneer.

Minako raised her chin and met his eyes.  _You can't hurt Serenity anymore_ , she thought.

"So, why did he frame Mamoru in the first place?" Artemis asked Minako, jumping up onto her shoulder.

"It'd be the perfect solution to all his problems," Minako said. "Mamoru would get the chair for murder, and once Demande tracked down Serenity - and he would, certainly, with his money and shady connections-"

"He could kill her for leaving him," Artemis agreed. "And no one would be the wiser, since she was, as far as anyone knew, already dead."

"Kill her?" Minako said, remembering the look in Demande's eyes and shuddering. "Or worse."

* * *

The next day, Minako was walking to her office with Artemis in tow, when her reverie was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

"Minako! I mean, Miss Aino!"

She turned to see Serenity, a blur of blonde curls and a sunny smile, and suddenly she was wrapped in an enthusiastic hug. It took her a moment, but then she found her arms encircling the girl back, squeezing her and rocking back and forth for a moment before Serenity pulled back.

"Call me Minako," the detective said.

"Minako," Serenity confirmed, with a happy nod.

"So I suppose it's safe to say the wedding is off," Minako said and Serenity nodded, smiling. Her eyes were bright and happy, and her hair was already brushing her shoulders.

"What is this?" Minako said, running her fingers through the ends of Serenity's curls. "It's only been a few days."

"I know," she sighed, "It always did grow  _so_  fast. Guess I wasn't meant for a cute bob." She grinned up at Minako and for a moment the girls shared a quiet, intimate look. "Thank you," Serenity whispered, sincerely.

"Anytime," Minako answered. She squeezed the girl's hand once, tightly, before letting go. "Usagi."

Only then did she notice the two other figures standing a few feet away. The statuesque and beautiful Mrs. Serenity Von Mond, and beside her someone Minako had been sure she'd never lay eyes on again- Mamoru Chiba.

The elder Serenity stepped up to her daughter, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Minako gave a deep nod, fighting the insane urge to bow. Now she knew why people called Serenity Von Mond a queen.

"We owe you our genuine gratitude, Miss Aino," the elder Serenity said. "You will be generously compensated for your help in my daughter's case."

Shaking her head a little, Minako said, "I was already paid by my client." She paused. "I'd prefer... you to just keep me in mind."

The queen gave her a knowing smile. "Fair enough, Private Eye. The Von Mond family will not forget our debt of gratitude toward you."

_And that,_  Minako thought,  _would certainly be more valuable than money, in the future._ She turned her gaze to Mamoru, who looked no worse for the wear considering his days in jail. Probably not the first time he'd seen the inside of a cell, she reflected. But he certainly looked respectable now- clean shaven and in a new suit - he was obviously in need of a good night's sleep and a haircut, but that wasn't surprising considering the circumstances.

"I'm glad to see you," she said to him, sincerely.

"Can you believe the metropolitan police were under the impression the Von Mond properties would use the services of a bootlegger?" The queen said, her incredulous voice like velvet.

"Shocking."

"It's all been straightened out," she continued. "Mr. Chiba is a recent hire, in fact, and I can't abide by baseless allegations that he'd be involved in anything remotely illegal. After all, they have no evidence to speak of."

Well, that was probably true. Mamoru was notoriously careful - charges never seemed to stick, even when they were probably real. And the kidnapping charges must have been dropped, too. Minako shifted her gaze to Usagi who gave her a quick, nose-wrinkling smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Serenity said, "we have a few more T's to cross."

"Of course," Minako said. Usagi impulsively gave Minako one more quick hug.

"This isn't goodbye," she said, firmly.

"As long as next time is under better circumstances," Minako said. The other girl giggled happily and agreed, hurrying after her mother.

For a moment Mamoru lingered behind. "I should thank you, too," he said and she waved it off.

"Getting sick of the sap," Minako said, rolling her eyes although she was smiling. She eyed him, and said, "So... you really going legit?"

He shrugged, smirked a bit. "As much as working for a family like the Von Monds is legit, I suppose."

"So the queen just hired you, like that?" Minako snapped her fingers, raising an eyebrow. "There must be some catch."

"Oh, there is," he answered, seriously. "I'm legally barred from ever running off and eloping with her daughter."

Clicking her tongue a bit, Minako watched as Serenity - Usagi - turned around and extended her hand toward Mamoru with a smile and tilt of her head.

"You'll be able to handle that?" Minako sounded doubtful and Mamoru gave her a very serious look.

"Absolutely," he said, sternly. Then he quirked an eyebrow and winked. "A big church wedding is just fine with me," he said, before turning to follow the Von Monds around the corner.

As they disappeared from sight, Artemis bumped against Minako's ankle. "Case closed?"

She knelt down to pet him between the ears. "Case closed."

* * *

_The second time the youngest Serenity disappeared from the social circle, there wasn't a panic. Her mother told the press that her daughter was traveling, completely accounted for, and would indeed be taking over Silver_ _Millennium and their holdings as soon as she and her new husband returned to the city. After all, who better to head up a chain of speakeasies than a socialite and 'reformed' bootlegger?_

"Kunzite is running Elysium now," Rei said, taking a sip of the drink she'd 'bought' with one wink of a smoky eye at a baffled out-of-towner. "Heard Mamoru took a permanent leave of absence from the position." She smirked. "So to speak."

Minako laughed a little. "Well, I predict he and Serenity will be the toast of the town - and not just because they'll provide the best champagne."

Rei shook her head, a smile curling her lips. "Good luck to them, anyhow. We all need all the luck we can get in this world."

_Ain't that the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this strange adventure! I had so much fun writing this fic even though it wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done lol.
> 
> STAY TUNED because I have another one-shot in this universe, it's a prequel of sorts about Serenity and how she meets the girls and Mamoru and gets in that mess with Demande in the first place. (It's basically just OTP nonsense with some 30s slang thrown in). I'll post it as part of this "series" probably.


End file.
